


Help Me Piece It All Together

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions of love, First Kiss, M/M, Proposals, everything happens in this one, getting married, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: After the apocalypse, Crowley stops by the bookshop with a bottle of wine. There, Aziraphale makes a proposal.





	Help Me Piece It All Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write angst but that didn’t happen lmao

So. The apocalypse. 

An inevitable. Something you just can’t avoid. Can’t say oh, sorry, going to have to miss that one, got an appointment on Alpha Centauri. 

It’s going to happen, no matter what anyone does. The seas are going to boil, the sky’ll be consumed by hellfire. And the final war between heaven and hell, the war to end all wars, will begin, a thousand million times more destructive than any of those human world wars. 

At least, that’s what Crowley thinks, when he’s first given the antichrist. He then realized that this was absurd, and anything can be avoided if you try hard enough. Technically, the apocalypse should have benefited him, should the forces of hell win. Turn the earth into a massive hellscape. 

But he liked the earth the way it was. And so did Aziraphale, his… heavenly counterpart. Crowley was fond of whatever was flashy, while Aziraphale was fond of just about everything else. And so, the two of them came up with a plan to avoid the apocalypse. A rather smart plan, and it might’ve worked, if they had chosen the right child to mentor. 

Unfortunately, there had been a bit of a baby mix-up. It was understandable, given the number of babies at the time, and the fact that Sister Mary was not going to be accepted into Mensa anytime soon. Regardless of that, it kind of worked. The apocalypse was still thwarted, the earth was saved. But it was saved by a group of 11 year olds, not the two supernatural beings. 

Now, all that was left was to go back to normal life. Aziraphale back to running his bookshop, and Crowley back to whatever nonsense he got up to on a normal day. 

There was just one problem. Now that Crowley had avoided the apocalypse, and shaken loose his bosses, he realized there was no point to keeping up appearances. He didn’t have to pretend like he was spreading evil across the planet, doing his best to stop whatever good Aziraphale was doing. He could just exist. 

Which was why he found himself standing outside of Aziraphale’s bookshop, a bottle of wine progressively getting older in his hand as he contemplated what to say. Part of him wanted to leave, to call up Aziraphale later when he was thoroughly drunk and say things he would probably regret in the morning. In fact, that plan was starting to become more and more appealing. Problem was, he had already knocked. 

“We’re closed!” The angel’s voice floated through the door. Aziraphale’s head popped out from behind a bookshelf, and his face lit up when he realized it was Crowley. He quickly unlocked the door. “Sorry to keep you waiting, dear. I didn’t realize it was you.”

“Ah, no bother. I’ve brought wine.” Crowley said as he entered the bookshop. 

“I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow’s lunch.”

“Well, I was out for a walk and figured I’d stop by.”

“Out for a walk with a bottle of wine?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. 

Crowley smiled, taking his sunglasses off. “Fine, maybe I just wanted to come over for a drink. Didn’t want to inflate your ego.” He strolled into the back room of the bookshop, settling down onto the beat-up overstuffed leather couch. “How’ve you been?”

“I’m well.” Aziraphale brought a pair of glasses in from the kitchen and sat across the couch from Crowley. “What about you?”

“Eh. Holding up.” Pouring wine into the glasses, Crowley prepared to get completely shitfaced. “Just feels weird, you know? Not having anything specific to do. Nobody giving you orders.”

“You never listened to their orders anyway. But I see your point.” 

Crowley shifted, laying across the couch with his legs up over the armrest. Normally, this didn’t happen until Crowley had had three glasses of wine. But today was a day for breaking tradition. “There’s no sides anymore. We can do whatever we want. Cause a riot. Travel Asia. Learn how to sail. That might be fun, learning how to sail. Could sail to France.” 

“Would you be doing this alone?”

“You’re welcome to come with me, angel. You don’t have to ask.” 

“We could get crepes.” Aziraphale smiled fondly down at Crowley. 

“You can get whatever you like. We’ve got the whole planet to ourselves.”

“Us and the eight billion humans.” Aziraphale patted the top of Crowley’s head. “You know, I’ve actually had an idea of something we could try. Now that the ones up there aren’t watching us.” 

“Oh yeah? I’m all ears.”

“I think we should get married.”

Crowley coughed into his wine. “You think what, now?”

“I think we should get married.” Aziraphale put his glass of wine down on the table. “Think about it. We’ve already had the arrangement for millennia, and you spend more time here than you ever do at your flat.” 

Crowley’s mouth hung open like a frog waiting for flies. 

“What, you don’t like the idea?” 

Crowley bolted up to face Aziraphale. “I more than like the idea, but… angel, we’ve never even kissed! We- you- I- I didn’t even know…” Crowley stammered out, “I didn’t know if you liked me romantically. Six thousand years I’ve been flirting, without so much as an acknowledgement, and then you ask me to marry you!”

“Oh, dear. I don’t think I realized that.” Staring off into the middle distance, Aziraphale pondered their interactions over the last millennia. “We’ve slept together, and neither of us realized?”

“I think we were both heavily drunk at the time.”

“Well, they do say, from wine brings truth.” Aziraphale locked eyes with Crowley. “So will you? Marry me, I mean?”

“Of course I’ll marry you. I’ve been waiting six thousand years for you to ask that.” 

“Who shall we invite to the wedding? And where do we want to get married? I’ve done a bit of reading, on weddings and whatnot, and-“ 

He was interrupted by Crowley placing a finger to his lips. “Angel.” Crowley ran his thumb along Aziraphale’s bottom lip, eyeing it. “I think that can probably be decided later. We have more important things to get to first.”

“Quite right.” 

When they kissed, it felt like a sigh of relief. Six thousand years is a long time to be in love that you thought was unrequited. They had a lot of catching up to do. 

“Why now?” Crowley asked, as Aziraphale kissed down his jawline. “Why, all of a sudden?”

When Aziraphale’s lips left his jaw, Crowley regretted saying anything. He wanted to keep this up for the rest of eternity. “The apocalypse put things in perspective. I’d never brought it up, because of our respective superiors. But now they’re out of the picture, and I realized that I was tired of acting like I had to be alone. I’ve always had you here at my side. So I figured, why not make it official?”

“That is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

That was soon to be changed to the next thing Aziraphale said. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

—————

They got married in Tadfield, since it seemed the most appropriate place. Invited to the event were the Them, alongside Anathema, Newt, Madame Tracy, and Sargent Shadwell. The Sargent pretended like he was only there to make sure no witchy business got on, but more than one tear escaped from his eye during the ceremony. 

They honeymooned in Paris. And, for the first time in his life, Crowley felt as though all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to bastille’s new album and that shit slaps it’s giving me very Az/Crowley vibes. I mean really, Doom Days? How can I not make that connection.


End file.
